


What A Girl Wants III

by MeganOfSaints



Series: What A Girl Wants [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, buckle up and keep all limbs inside the ride at all times, it's gonna be good, please bear with me, this story is going to get a whole lot darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave her no time to think as he plunged his cock deep into her wet heat, making her cry out from the stretch and burn of his cock. After a moment of adjustment, Bucky groaned as she started to work herself backwards onto his cock. “So beautiful.” He whispered, digging his fingers into her hips and meeting her thrust for thrust, “Look at you. You’re so needy for my cock that you couldn’t wait.”</p><p>Or: It's been a few days since their threesome and Natasha and Bucky talk about their relationship and how Steve factors into it. Also some gratuitous shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants III

Days went by since they all spent the night together. Steve’s days were consumed by training and weight lifting sessions in the mornings, followed by a brief few hours to himself, and then sitting in briefings for hours until seven pm rolled around. Natasha had never noticed before, but it was rare that her schedule lined up with Steve’s. She went to sunrise yoga in the morning with Bucky and then accompanied him to therapy if he wanted her there. Sometimes he wanted to go alone. She didn’t pry and he told her that it was because he didn’t want her to hear about some of the things he’d done.

She told him she didn’t care, but he still insisted. But that’s where they split most of the time. Bucky went to Tony’s lab to have the billionaire tinker with his arm and learn how to fight better with all the adjustments. During that, Natasha was sitting in meetings and then going to the gym.

Sometimes she saw Steve in the hallway, and she smiled at him and said hello. But he would barely acknowledge her and she felt defeated and unable to solve this puzzle. What was happening in his head?

Was it something she had done? That was the worst part of it. She wasn’t sure if it was something she did to push him away. If only he would tell her, then she would be able to sleep better at night.

Natasha was currently munching on Fruit Loops, staring furiously into her slightly pink milk, trying to figure out her life. She didn’t want anyone hurt but she wasn’t sure if that was possible. She was hurting right now.

A pair of arms wrapped lightly around her waist and a head fell onto her shoulders and it startled her from her thoughts. Bucky’s heavy metal arm settled against her hip and she could feel his ragged breathing. From the smell of him, he had been working out. She smiled into her cereal and she swallowed the bite in her mouth before spinning in her chair. Bucky picked his head up and sighed, his lips falling to hers. She was a bit surprised. He wasn’t usually the one for public affection. He told her he couldn’t watch his surroundings.

His lips were soft and sweet against her own and he moaned as he licked into her mouth, “Mmm, fruity.”

She broke away laughing as she pushed him away and wrinkled her nose, “You smell awful.”

“I smell like a man. You love it.” He nuzzled his face into her neck, making her lean away from him even more.

“Bucky, Gross! Go take a shower and then I’ll consider kissing you.”

“Doll…” Bucky whined kissing up her neck and she pushed him off her,

“Seriously.” She said, “Go take a shower.”

“Join me?” He asked her, his blue eyes darkening and his hands kneading the skin at her hips. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes and she said, “Fine.”

“Oh, don’t make it sound like such a chore.”

“Oh yea,” She grinned as she hopped off the stool, “You’re really twisting my arm.”

Bucky grinned and picked her up, making her yelp in surprise.

They left a trail of clothing to the bathroom in their penthouse, t-shirts and underwear being left in odd directions and places, hinting at scandalous behavior. Bucky had kicked the door closed and turned the water on, ridding himself of the last of his clothes as the water heated slowly. Natasha sat on the bathroom counter, her legs spread and inviting him closer. Sinking to his knees, Bucky’s warm and cool fingers slid up her thighs and spread her legs even more.

His warm breath ghosted across her lips and he looked up at her, a smile gracing his features as his tongue stroked a line up her cunt. She sighed in pleasure and wormed her fingers into his hair, grabbing and pulling slightly. His nose bumped into her clit and she grunted from the sensation. He laughed and the vibration sent chills up her spine.

His tongue stroked her, sending bigger and bigger waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Her hips writhed on the counter as the cold marble dug into her bottom. The moist heat of Bucky’s mouth on her and the cold marble presented a pleasurable contrast in temperature.

Latching onto her clit and sucking and pulling nearly had Natasha falling over the edge. She looked down at him, looking at him until his eyes glanced at her, realizing she was watching him. Nothing was hotter than seeing him enjoying eating her out. It reminded her of something until the bathroom faded away and a memory took its place.

_It was late at night – perhaps too late – but Natalia didn’t care. All she currently cared about was the Asset between her legs, his tongue making short work of her body. Her fingers curled into his hair, something he seemed hesitant about at first. The little whimpers and gasps that left her mouth were nothing sort of a scandal if her superiors knew she had left her room to come to his._

_It was forbidden to leave the bedrooms after ten in the evening. The girls were to not converse with other men in the base until graduation. Her superiors had told them this rule the first day they arrived. Of course, they had been five years old. They didn’t know._

_The Asset had been introduced to the base a few weeks ago and Natalia had her eyes on him since the moment he stepped foot in the ring. He was good. Dangerously good and had she not been told anything else, she would have believed the Red Room had trained him as well. But he was here to train all of them._

The memory faded as Bucky thrust his tongue inside of her, seeming to reach into her body and draw out every pleasure from her. But she remembered.

_…cold corners and warm breaths…_

_…Hands disappearing under clothing…_

_…Stolen kisses shared between two people who were ripped away from each other…_

“Oh, god _fuck_!” She shouted as his tongue laved her clit, jolting her away from the memory once more and Bucky hummed against her skin, making her orgasm crash over her in a dizzying wave.

Pulling his mouth away once he was satisfied that he’d wrung every last spasm from her body, he came off his knees and leaned into her body, which had laid back against the mirror, warping it slightly. His lips were coated in her juices and he kissed her, opening her mouth to let her taste him on his tongue.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Natasha whimpered as Bucky’s metal fingers parted her folds and his middle finger circled her clit, overstimulating her and making her writhe in his arms. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Only the best for my girl,” Bucky said, his finger pressing a little harder as stars exploded behind her eyes and electricity raced through her veins.

“Oh god, Barnes enough. _Enough!”_ She swatted his hand away before he made her black out. He merely grinned at her and her heart melted just enough. His cock was achingly hard and bouncing as he moved. She stroked a hand over him and he groaned, his head falling to her shoulder as his breathing became ragged.

Stroking a few more times, she let go of him and he whined, looking at her through his dark lashes. She said, “I want you to fuck me in the shower.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Bucky said, opening the shower door and pulling her in with him and into the warm spray of water.

Bucky crowded Nat up against the shower wall and licked into her mouth, tongue hot and heavy as it delved into her. His hands were on her breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples, making her moan into his kisses.

Suddenly she was turned around, her ass pressing into his cock and her breasts touching the slightly cool tile of the shower wall. Hands on each side of her, she arched her back, creating a tantalizing sight for Bucky. “Fuck _Natalia_.” He placed his hands on her hips, which prompted her to spread her legs in invitation. He bent over her back, licking and kissing down her spine until he reached the swell of her ass. He bit down into her skin and she yelped at the scratch of his teeth against her skin.

He gave her no time to think as he plunged his cock deep into her wet heat, making her cry out from the stretch and burn of his cock. After a moment of adjustment, Bucky groaned as she started to work herself backward onto his cock. “So beautiful.” He whispered, digging his fingers into her hips and meeting her thrust for thrust, “Look at you. You’re so needy for my cock that you couldn’t wait.”

Nat whined as her hips stuttered at his words, losing their momentum and giving him the upper hand to take over the rhythm. His thrusts became erratic and faster, his metal fingers digging into her skin and she knew they were going to leave bruises tomorrow. The delicious slide and pull from the friction the water was giving her against her skin and the pull and push of his cock hitting her sweet spot every time was driving her crazy.

She dropped an arm back onto the metal plates of Bucky’s left arm and she screamed as he continued to fuck her through her second orgasm. Her belly burned from the overstimulation and she knew he wasn’t far behind. With one particularly hard thrust, Bucky shouted his release and dropped his head onto her shoulder blades, moaning and panting as her walls squeezed him and continued to milk him.

When he pulled out of her, she felt a little bit lost and stars danced before her eyes before she turned slowly and pulled him in for a lazy kiss. His head dropped as he looked down at her hips and ribs, where he had grabbed onto her. She flinched a little at the tender skin as he murmured sweet apologies in Russian against her lips.

“It’s okay. They don’t hurt.” She told him in Russian, kissing him before grabbing the shampoo and working it into his hair as his eyes closed and relaxed into her hold. They finished the shower and toweled off, falling into their bed naked and warm.

 

They were both dozing in the late evening, too tired from the day and the activities in the shower to do much else. Nat was currently tracing circles on Bucky’s chest, near his scar tissue. He was humming something, a tune that was unfamiliar. She let her mind wander to Steve, who was probably still in a briefing that Director Coulson wanted all Level 7 members to attend. Bucky was not Level 7 and so Natasha felt compelled to avoid the meeting as well.

Bucky murmured, “What are you thinking about?”

“Steve.”

“Oh.” Bucky said, his voice betraying nothing about what was going on in his own mind, “Why?”

“Something doesn’t sit right with me. Why did he run away? Why we he completely comfortable with us one minute and acting like a scared cat the next? I’m just worrying for nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if you are still thinking about it.”

Natasha felt herself blush, “I feel so conflicted. I’m with you, but after what happened with Steve, I can’t just forget it.”

“Natasha, can I ask you something?” Bucky sounded a little hesitant like her answer may or may not be something he would like.

“Anything. What’s wrong?”

“Are you just with me because you think it’s helping with my therapy?”

She blinked, “No. Well, maybe at first. I thought someone close to what you’d gone through might help with talking about what happened to you. And when you started wanting an affectionate relationship, I jumped at the chance to help you.”

“Did you do it for Steve?” Bucky asked.

“I did it for you. Why are you asking me these questions?”

“You seem so hooked, so absorbed by Steve that part of me believes that you’re only helping me to get to Steve. To get on his good side.”

Natasha propped herself up on her elbows, looking at the brunet super soldier in the semi-darkness. His body was relaxed and pliant but his face was tense and he seemed to be focused on the corner of the room, obviously distancing himself from the emotion in the conversation.

It was something she recognized so easily. Emotional Dissonance. Turning his face towards her, “James. _Bucky._ Barnes. Don’t you ever assume that I don’t love you. I’m not using you to get to Steve. I’m not using you at all. Well,” She grinned, “Maybe for the amazing sex, but never because of someone else. I know what it feels like to feel used for someone else’s purpose. I would never do that to you.”

“So, why are you so obsessed with how Steve feels?”

Natasha bit her lip, “I don’t know. I feel strange around him like I’m hanging a piece of meat in front of a starving dog. Like I’m taunting him with you. And I don’t ever want to do that to him.”

“You feel like you stole me from him.” Bucky said, kissing her lightly on the lips, “You didn’t steal any part of me from Steve. You know why I choose you over him.”

“You didn’t want to hurt him.”

Bucky nodded, “Yes. And maybe in a few months, I could start to be around Steve more without hurting him emotionally. I know I’m not the same person I once was; the person he remembers.”

Natasha went back to drawing circles on Bucky’s chest, “I did enjoy our threesome. Did you?”

“Definitely.” Bucky grinned, “And from Steve’s responses, I say he did too. But he knows that I’m not available to him. Not yet. So, he’s probably distancing himself from us.”

“But he doesn’t have to.”

“Does he know that?”

“Probably not, because his skull is as thick as yours.”

“Hey!” Bucky protested with a smile on his face but didn’t try to defend himself. They settled into a comfortable silence before Bucky said,

“You said you loved me.”

She smacked his arm and rolled over, “Jerk.”

“You love me.” He sidled up behind her, spooning her and pulling her closer to him, cooing the phrase like he would tease a child.

She pretended to be asleep and he wasn’t buying.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

They were woken up in the middle of the night by an alarm throughout the apartment, set into the walls by Tony Stark. It was an alarm that also rang through Stark Tower. It was installed in order to alert them of danger and any incoming threats. Tony had installed it with the intention of keeping Natasha and Bucky in the loop of the Avengers each if they weren't in Stark Tower. 

The code rang throughout the penthouse, jolting both Russian’s out of sleep and up in bed.

_Code Black._

It was a code for a severe threat, requiring most of the avengers and levels of agents throughout S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha tossed the covers from the bed, adrenaline coursing through her veins. It wasn’t until a metal hand caught her own before leaving.

“Be safe.” Bucky murmured against her lips and dragged her into a scorching kiss. Bucky was not an avenger. He was not a high enough level agent and would be left behind. Natasha kissed him fiercely and said,

“I will. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part guys! Thank you for reading and supporting me! I appreciate it! I think I might have a small plot that will tie into the three-way that I've got building in this story. I hope you will stay with me! Comments are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
